dragon ball z power levels
by creed the hedgehog
Summary: this is not a story or a poem im just testing the new story thing.it is the power levels of dragon ball z.


This is the power levels of dragon ball z

I Don't own any thing.

Raditz's Arrival

Raditz: 1,200 Farmer with Shotgun: 5

Raditz vs. Goku and Piccolo

Raditz: 1,200

Piccolo(with weighted clothing): 322

Piccolo(without weighted clothing): 408

Piccolo shooting the Special Beam Cannon 1st Try: 1,330

Piccolo shooting the Special Beam Cannon 2nd Try: 1,440

Goku(with weighted clothing): 334

Goku(without weighted clothing): 416

Goku shooting a Kamehameha: 924

Gohan normal: 1 - 710

Gohan's rage: 1,307

After the Battle With Raditz

Roshi: 139

Turtle: 0.001

Krillin: 206

Tien: 250

Yamcha: 177

Chiaotzu: 145

Piccolo: 329

Arrival of Nappa and Vegeta Z Team vs. Saibamen and Nappa

Saibamen: 1,200

Yamcha: 1,480

Krillin: 1,083

krillin's destructo disc:4,050

Tien: 1,830

Chiaotzu: 610 chiaotzu's self destruct: 1,830

Piccolo(supressed): 1,220

Piccolo(unsupressed):1,730

Gohan: 981

Gohan's Masenko: 2,800

Goku vs. Vegeta and Nappa

Goku: 5,000

Goku Powered Up: 8,000

kaioken x1: 12,000

kaioken x2: 16,000

kaioken x3: 24,000

kaioken X3+kamehameha:34,000

kaioken X4+kamehameha:42,000

Spirit bomb:14,000

Nappa: 4,000

Nappa(angry):5,000

Vegeta: 18,000

Vegeta(gallick gun):38,000

Ozouru Vegeta: 180,000

Vegeta(without a tail):12,000

Ozouru Gohan: 9,810

Frieza Saga Gohan and Krillin vs. Frieza's Henchmen

Gohan: 1,500

Krillin: 1,500

Frieza's Henchmen: 500

Vegeta vs. Kui

Vegeta: 24,000

Kui: 18,000

Dudoria and Zarbon vs. Namek Fighters

Zarbon: 23,000

Dudoria: 21,000

Namek Fighters: 3,000

Vegeta vs. Dudoria

Vegeta: 24,000

Dudoria: 21,000

Vegeta vs. Zarbon (1st time)  
Vegeta: 24,000+

Zarbon: 23,000

Zarbon 2nd form: 33,000

Vegeta vs. Zarbon (2nd time)  
Vegeta(In overdrive): 35,000

Zarbon: 25,000

Zarbon (Monster): 33,000

Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin vs. Ginyu Force

Krillin (after Guru power up): 18,000

Gohan (after Guru power up): 17,500

Gohan's Masenko: 25,000

Vegeta: 28,000

Guldo: 10,000

Recoome: 40,000

Goku vs. Ginyu Force

Goku: 5,000

Goku vs. Jeice and Burter: burst of 60,000

Goku(full power): 180,000

Jeice: 50,000

Burter: 45,000

Recoome: 40,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Ginyu in Goku's Body: 23,000

Goku in Ginyu vs. Ginyu in Goku

Ginyu in Goku's Body: 23,000

Jeice: 50,000

Vegeta: 60,000

Krillin: 16,500

Gohan: 40,000

Nail vs. Frieza

Nail: 42,000

Frieza 1st form: 530,000

Vegeta vs. Frieza (1st Time)  
Frieza 1st form: 530,000

Frieza 2nd form: 1,000,000

Vegeta: 300,000

Gohan's rage: 800,000 - 1,200,000 (the strongest when angry)

Piccolo vs. Frieza

Piccolo (fused with Nail): 1,200,000

Piccolo (with out weights): 1,800,000

Gohan's full power blast:1,500,000

Frieza 2nd form: 1,000,000

Frieza 3rd form: 2,500,000

Vegeta vs. Frieza (2nd Time)  
Vegeta: 2,500,000

Frieza 4th form (33.33): 4,000,000

Goku vs. Frieza

Frieza 4th form (33.33): 4,000,000

(50): 6,000,000

(70): 8,400,000

(100): 12,000,000

Goku: 300,000

kaioken x10: 3,000,000

kaioken x20: 6,000,000

Spirit bomb:7,500,000

Super Saiyan Goku: 15,000,000

Trunks Saga

King Kold: 13,000,000

Cyber Frieza : 12,500,000

Trunks (supressed): 5

Super Saiyan Trunks: 17,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku: 20,000,000

Androids Saga

Super Saiyan Goku (Not Sick): 25,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku (Sick): 10,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 20,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta: 23,000,000

Piccolo: 20,000,000

Gohan: 5,000,000

Android 20: 5,000,000

Android 19: 10,000,000

Android 19(asorb goku's energy):15,000,000

Android 18: 35,000,000

Android 17: 35,000,000

Android 16: 40,000,000

Piccolo(fused With Kami): 40,000,000

Cell (after absorbing humans): 45,000,000

Cell (after absorbing #17): 65,000,000

Ultra Saiyan Vegeta: 80,000,000

Ultra saiyan vegeta(final flash):120,000,000

Ultra Saiyan 2 Trunks: 130,000,000

Perfect Cell: 125,000,000

Cell Games

Piccolo: 55,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta: 100,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks: 105,000,000

Super Saiyan Gohan: 110,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku: 120,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 325,000,000

Super saiyan 2 Gohan(broken arm):290,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan(kamehameha):320,000,000

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan(super kamehameha):370,000,000

Perfect Cell: 125,000,000

Super Perfect Cell: 300,000,000

Super perfect Cell(kamehameha):350,000,000

Buu Saga

Piccolo: 180,000,000

Super Saiyan Gohan: 275,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta: 340,000,000

Super Saiyan Goku: 360,000,000

Chibi Trunks: 120,000,000

Goten: 120,000,000

Super Saiyan Chibi Trunks: 180,000,000

Super Saiyan Goten: 180,000,000

Android 18: 60,000,000

Master Roshi: 250

Kibito: 225,000,000

Yamcha: 10,000,000

Supopovitch: 10,000,000

Dabura: 275,000,000

Majin Buu: 380,000,000

Majin Vegeta: 360,000,000

Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 450,000,000

Super Buu: 390,000,000

Gotenks: 240,000,000

Super Saiyan Gotenks: 360,000,000

Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: 410,000,000

Super Buu (w/ Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo): 500,000,000 Gohan's Z Sword: 360,000,000

Mystic Gohan: 450,000,000

Super Buu (w/ Trunks, Goten and Piccolo): 400,000,000

Super Buu (w/ Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Gohan): 550,000,000 Vegetto: 600,000,000

Kid Buu: 500,000,000

Goku's Chaou Spirit Bomb: 600,000,000

IF GOKU AND VEGETA FUSED TO GOGETA

Gogeta(super saiyan):720,000,000


End file.
